Japanese patent application publication No. 2007-52977A discloses a prior high pressure discharge lamp lighting device. The prior high pressure discharge lamp lighting device is configured to receive a direct current power or an alternating current power from a power source disposed in an outside of the high pressure discharge lamp lighting device. The prior high pressure discharge lamp lighting device comprises a power conversion circuit, an inverter, and an igniter. The power conversion circuit is configured to convert the alternating current power or the direct current power into a direct current voltage having a predetermined voltage value. The inverter is configured convert the direct current voltage output from the power conversion circuit into the lighting voltage which is rectangular wave and also which is alternate current. The inverter is configured to apply the lighting voltage to the high pressure discharge lamp via output terminals. The prior igniter comprises a switching element, a capacitor, an inductor, and a transformer. The switching element is controlled by the controller to be turned on or to be turned off. The capacitor is configured to be charged by the direct current voltage which is output from the boost chopper circuit. The inductor is disposed to prevent the electrical current larger than the predetermined value from flowing to the switching element. The transformer is configured to generate the starting pulse voltage by the discharge current which is flown when the capacitor discharges. The high pressure discharge lamp lighting device further comprises a feedback winding. The feedback winding is wound around a core of the transformer because the feedback winding detects the voltage indicative of the starting pulse voltage. The voltage detected by the feedback winding is output to the starting pulse detection circuit through the voltage dividing circuit. The starting pulse detection circuit feeds back the detection result of the voltage to the controller. The controller is configured to control the switching element in order to adjust the starting pulse voltage to have a predetermined voltage value.